Starry Nightmare
by Yuki Haika
Summary: Exorcists. Akumas. Characters from kid stories. That’s what Lana Sukia knew they were. Made-up. Until she has been having strange dreams, and found out that they weren't what she thought they were. Allen/OC -my 1st fanfic-
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Okay. So this is my first fanfic! Yay! **

**Please read and review so I can make it better!**

****

* * *

**Prologue**

It's quiet out in a small town in England. A lone figure walks quietly in the shadows of the buildings. A black coat helping him blend in as he searched for the one he was looking for. A unique silver star crest with unknown lettering on it shone brightly as the moonlight reflected off it, the symbol of an exorcist. He heard a noise in the house he was in front of and hid in an alley as the door opened.

In the doorway stood a young girl, around his age, staring out into the darkness with an annoyed expression on her face. The boy sucked in his breath, trying not to make a sound. Knowing that there would be nothing there, she turned around and went back into the house. The boy waited a few minutes, before running past the house.

Then, directly in front of him, was a creature floating in the air, huge and menacing. Its face, looked as if it was screaming in pain; screaming for blood. Its guns pointed in every direction, showing the exorcist it had no idea he was there. Its black pentacle, symbolizing it's betrayal to God, shone on its forehead. An akuma.

The same pentacle that shone red on his forehead. He smiled slightly as he watched it come closer to him, oblivious. His left eye gave him the ability to see the poor, helpless soul attached to the akuma; giving it power. The exorcist hid calmly, waiting for the akuma to find the piece of Innocence or the person compatible with it, an Accommodator. He watched as the akuma slowly moved past him, and back to the house of the girl who opened the door.

The akuma pointed its long guns at the house, and slowly got ready to fire. Before it had time to, the exorcist shot up and cut it in half with his sword, making it explode in a huge bang. He put his sword back, and put his coat arm back on. He looked one last time at the house before running off back where he came from. The Black Order.


	2. Chapter 2: It's all a Dream

**Chapter 2: It's all a dream…**

"Lana!" Koki whined to his older sister as he clung to her arm. "I know I saw one! I know I did!"

Lana locked the front door to the small apartment and turned to look at her brother. Koki looked at her with a determined look; his bright green eyes staring intently at her. Lana sighed.

"Koki, I didn't see anything outside. You probably heard a cat or something."

Koki shook his head and stubbornly said, "I know it wasn't a cat! You just didn't look hard enough. It must be hiding!"

"Koki, if you're so sure you saw one and it's out there, go find it yourself!" snapped Lana. Koki flinched and let go of Lana's arm. Lana calmed down and apologetically looked at Koki who turned his head to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry Koki. I didn't mean to yell," said Lana as she hugged him.

"I know," he said, rubbing his eyes. He stared past Lana and looked at the door. Lana looked at her brother. "I just know I heard a ghost outside," he finally whispered. Lana laughed and hugged him tighter which made Koki squirm as an attempt to get out of her grip. Lana let go of him and rubbed his blond hair.

"Okay, let's go on to bed. Ghost or no ghost, we both need our sleep tonight." Koki nodded and ran down the hall to the bedroom at the end of it. Lana sighed at the sight of his energy.

She walked down the hall, checking to make sure the lights were off in the other rooms and stopped in front of a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Lana, Koki, and their parents; just 3 days before the accident that took their lives. That was 5 years ago, and Lana had been taking care of Koki ever since.

Koki called to Lana who snapped out of her daze, and she walked to the bedroom where he was waiting. She kissed Koki on his head and walked to turn the lights off.

She reached the light when a huge bang echoed through the house, making it shake and shudder. Lana gripped the door frame as the trembles finally came to an end. She turned around to see Koki white in the face and shaking. Lana walked to the window and looked outside. She saw nothing but the street and houses next door.

"Lana," Koki whispered. Lana turned to Koki who was gripping her leg. "What was that?" Lana stood thinking over what had happened, as Koki went to the window and looked outside like she had just done. He started trembling once again. "Lana, what is that?" he asked pointing out the window.

Lana turned to see there was something there. In the corner of the street was a huge, thing with spikes pointing everywhere. It lay on the ground like a dead animal. Lana put her hand to her head. _Why did it look so familiar? _she thought.

"Lana, is that….is that an akuma?" Lana stared in disbelief at the thing, and shook her head. "No, Koki it can't be at all. Akuma aren't real. I've been telling you, they are just stories dad used to tell us. That must be some plane or something that crashed. It's okay." Lana felt as if she was telling that to make herself feel better other than Koki. Koki calmed down and moved from the window. Slowly, Lana followed, closed the curtains, and they both went back to bed.

----------

_The entire town was in flames. People ran everywhere as the chaos continued. The huge creatures hung overhead shooting everything in sight: people, animals, houses. _

_A boy shot up and cut one in half, while a girl sliced two with her sword. The two were a perfect team. Their leader shot everything he could as he tried his best to keep an eye on them. The two were only around 10, and he didn't want to loose either of them._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared underneath the creatures. The three turned to get ready to fight. The figure smiled as he found the target he sent the creatures to lure out._

_The figure shot towards the girl. The two others ran to stop him. The girl heard the boy scream out her name. Then laughter as the world went black._

----------

Lana shot up, shaken up by the strange dream she had. She looked to see Koki had already gotten up, which meant she overslept. _Shit, I'm late! _She got up and got dressed as she heard Koki trying to get his breakfast. Before going outside, she turned to the window and opened it. She looked outside to see nothing.

Lana shook her head. _Clearly what I saw was just a dream,_ she thought. _The town is fine, and there was no thing outside on the street._ Lana walked down the hall to see Koki eating cereal at the kitchen table, swinging his feet as he hummed.

"Hey Koki," Lana said as she went to get a bowl. Koki nodded a greeting as he gulped down the mouthful of cereal and shoved more in his mouth. Lana smiled and sat down at the table.

She stared at Koki. His bright blond hair stuck up every way possible and his green eyes were as bright as ever. Lana looked at her own black hair, wondering how the two of them were brother and sister. Neither of them looked alike, as she had black hair and grey eyes while he had blond hair and green eyes just like their parents.

A loud ring sounded from the clock in their bedroom, signaling that they were going to be late. Lana gulped down the last of the cereal and ran to get her shoes. Koki watched her as he gulped the last of his and put the dishes in the sink. Lana turned the alarm off and ran to the front door where Koki stood waiting with his backpack on.

"Next time, would you please wake me up?" Lana said to Koki as they went out of the door.

"But, I thought you might need to sleep more since you have to work today," Koki said as he bounced down the sidewalk, and stopped at the edge of the street. Lana laughed and ran to catch up to him.

They both stopped when they got at the end of thier street. Across it was thier bus stop, or what used to be it. There was police tape around the remains of it, which wasn't much. Koki stared, amazed as Lana stood there shocked. A police man was talking to a guy with white hair near the bus stop.

Lana stared at the person talking to the police man. He had white hair, but from where she was standing, he looked around her age. He wore a glove on his left hand, and a white shirt and jeans. He also had a strange red tattoo of some sort on his eye.

"Come on Koki, let's-" Lana stopped talking to see Koki was halfway across the street running up to the bus stop. _Ugh! Koki!_ Lana ran to catch up with him.

"Cool! It looks like the bus stop exploded!" Koki said cheerfully, leaning on the tape for a closer look. The white haired boy and the police man looked up to see him.

"Young man, you should get away from here," the police man said coldly, "It's very dangerous. There is another stop down the road."

Koki ignored him and said, "What did this? I saw a giant thing on the street. Was that what made this happen? Cause I saw it right around he -mmf…"

Lana put her hand over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry that he bothered you! I promise it won't happen again." Lana forced Koki to lower his head.

The police man grunted. "You should keep a better eye on him, miss." Lana nodded, and looked up to see the guy with the white hair was staring at them with a smile on his face.

Lana glared at him, and pulled Koki away from the stop. "Bye!" Koki said as he waved. The guy waved back as the police man turned his back.

"Koki what do you think you were doing?" Lana said once they were at the next bus stop.

"I wanted to know what happened…"Koki said looking at his feet. Lana rolled her eyes as the bus pulled up.

Lana and Koki got off in front of the elementary school Koki went to. She yelled goodbye as he ran to his classroom. _This is going to be a long day_, thought Lana as she watched Koki close the door to the classroom.

* * *

**Hmmm....it seems...too short.....**

**Oh well. Now at least I have one real chapter up!**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Fated Encounter?

**Yay! Here's my next chapter! Finally!  
Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed it! Hopes you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A fated encounter?**

Lana turned to wait for the next bus, so she could head to her job. For some reason, her dream and the guy kept coming into her head. She felt as if she had seen him before.

Lana shook her head to clear it. She took out a piece of paper that had the address of her job. She was going to the other side of the town, where all the rich, snobby people stayed. At least in her mind. But, the man that lives there was going to pay her more than her other jobs, so Lana couldn't complain.

The bus pulled up and she got on, only to see the white haired boy sitting in one of the seats. He looked up and smiled slightly. Lana smiled back, and looked for a space to sit. She realized that all the seats were taken and stood there crestfallen.

"Here, this space is open," the boy moved over to show her. Lana muttered thanks and sat down, only for the bus driver to hit the gas. She slipped and landed in the guy's lap.

"S-sorry!" Lana stammered out before righting herself in her seat.

"It's okay," the boy said, bright red. "Y-you were the girl at the bus stop right?"

Lana turned and nodded. "Yes, the one who had the disruptive brother."

The boy laughed. "My name is Allen Walker. And yours?"

"Lana Sukia."

"It's nice to meet you Lana. Sorry about the police man's attitude. He wasn't in a good mood."

Lana stared surprised that he was apologizing for that. "Oh, it's okay. The police are always grumpy around here."

Allen smiled, and Lana realized his tattoo on his left eye was a star with a line going through it. _Weird_.

Allen stared at Lana with a confused expression. Lana shook her head.

"Uh, I guess you are heading back home?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, I just have to take a train back."

"Wow, you came this far just to talk to a grumpy police officer?" Lana asked surprised.

Allen laughed. "Yes and no. I have...other business to do." Lana was about to ask him what that was when the bus driver yelled out the name of the street she had to get off of. She jumped and quickly stood up.

"That's my stop. Gotta go. Nice talking to you Allen."

"Nice talking to you."

Lana got off and looked at the huge house it front of her. There stood a mansion the size of a football field. "Wow, someone's living the good life," stated Lana as she walked to the gate of the mansion.

Standing in front of the gate was a woman, who looked annoyed. She smiled as she saw Lana.

_Strange lady..._ Lana slowly walked up.

"Hello Miss Sukia," the woman said cheerfully. "We have been waiting for you. Come and follow me in to see the master."

Lana silently followed. _Hopefully 'master' isn't as weird as her._

----------

_Allen sat on the bus and watched Lana walk with the woman into the gates. He did not like what he saw. _

_His left eye transformed to show him a soul attached to the woman._

_Ignoring the complaints from the driver, Allen got out of the bus and headed towards the house Lana went to._

----------

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Lana stood in the main part of the mansion. It reminded Lana of a hotel lobby: huge and spacious.

"This way please, Miss Sukia. We mustn't make master wait any longer," the girl had her hand on a door handle across the huge room. Lana slowly walked towards her. The girl let out a cough, making Lana move faster.

The girl opened the door and bowed, and then closed it shut behind Lana. She heard a 'click' as the girl locked the door._ Why did she _lock _the door?!_

Lana looked around the room. There were bookcases everywhere, plus a huge desk in front of large windows. Someone was sitting a chair at the desk. All Lana could see was a tall, black hat and an umbrella at the side.

"Ah, Lana, it's so nice to finally see you again!" the man sitting in the chair turned around and smiled. He wore the largest hat Lana had ever seen, and the freakiest smile ever. His ears reminded her of bunny ears.

"What?" Lana asked. She backed up to the door and gripped the handle, hoping somehow the door would open even though it was locked.

The man stood up. "Ah I know a lot about you Lana. I've been trying to kill you for years." Lana was hoping the door would open, hoping she could get out of there fast.

"W-why do you want to k-kill me?" Lana cursed herself for letting that come out stuttering.

"Oh...nothing." The man suddenly was very interested of his umbrella. "But, now I've got you. And I'm not going to get rid of this chance." The windows behind him crashed, showing huge dark figures towering above them. They had large guns, which pointed at Lana. Lana gasped as she realized what they were: the creatures from the stories her father used to tell her. Akuma.

"That can't be, they are fake. Just...stories..." whispered Lana clutching the door handle even harder than before. The man jumped and landed on the front akuma.

"Good bye, Lana Koria." He said. Suddenly two of the akuma exploded, making the house shake and shudder. "Lana!" someone yelled as this happened. Lana looked everywhere frantically trying to figure out who said it.

The man straightened up and faced the direction of the yell. "Ah, Allen Walker. Here to save her again?" Lana turned to see the boy from the bus standing to the side of the house.

He wore a huge, white cloak with a mask that lay limp around his neck. His arm was strangely deformed, almost claw like, as he stood there fixed on the guy. Lana almost thought he was someone else, until he turned his head to show his red symbol over his eye.

"Allen!" Lana gasped as he smiled at her and turned back to the guy.

"Leave her alone Earl," he said as calmly as he could. The 'Earl' person sat there staring at Lana, not caring what Allen had to say.

"Haha, you're not getting away THIS time Lana Koria." Lana was starting to get pissed that he had her last name wrong now. The akuma fired.

Allen ran over to Lana, picked her up before she could protest, and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby house. Not letting go of the kicking and shoving Lana, Allen yelled "Crown Clown. Belt." Steamer-like things came from his fingers and shot towards the akuma, making them explode like the ones before him. The Earl fell off the one he was standing on, which exploded.

Taking that moment, Allen grabbed Lana once again, and ran off away from the mansion and town. "Wait! Allen, don't leave now! What about Koki!" Lana desperately tried to get out of his grasped to get to Koki.

"Sorry Lana," Allen smiled apologetically before she fell into darkness.

* * *

**haha...I'll try and make the next one soon~  
and maybe I'll make it longer....still seems a little short...  
Please review if you can! :D**


End file.
